


EVERYBODY FUCKIN' DANCE~!

by EvelynParker



Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Summary: Basically what prompted this was I suddenly felt bleh a while back and since I usually use music as a pick me up, this popped into my head while listening to Why Must We Tell Them Why from 35MM. If you haven’t heard it yet, here’s a link to my favorite version (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gCDrPvM3LbY) mainly because Alex is DRUNK, and absolutely RULES the song!
Kudos: 1





	EVERYBODY FUCKIN' DANCE~!

“Hey kid, you feeling all right?” You frown, glancing up at the sound of a familiarly comforting voice above you from where you’d curled up in the corner of the stage. “Huh? Oh hey Alex...yeah I’m all right just feeling unusually bleh today.” You smile softly up at your costar, though the strength it took to do so quickly dispersed, leaving you with a wobbly-lipped neutral expression. Alex frowns, shrugging as he crouches down in front of you, “Well that sucks, anything I can do to help you out of the muck?”

You snort, rolling your eyes at the man’s accidental rhyme, “I dunno, I usually listen to music to distract myself, but with how often we’ve been practicing the Beetlejuice songs, I’m not sure what else I can listen to.” Alex smiles softly at your small laugh, humming softly to himself as he remembers your usual post-practice playlist and all the reference you make to his previous works, “I think I know a way to help with that...let me borrow your phone.” You pout as Alex offers you his hand, letting him lift you onto your feet before handing him your phone, “Okay...but be aware, I’m not feeling up to much right now.”

He nods, easily unlocking your phone, having gained each other’s trust enough to share passcodes, flicking through your library until he finds the song he had in mind, “No worries, by the time lunch is over, you’ll be back to your usual self in no time!” You groan, shaking your head as one of your favorite songs from 35MM starts playing through the bluetooth speaker you always had with you, “Seriously?” Alex grins, nodding as he shimmies his hips along to the beat, “Yeah seriously...come on I know you know the lyrics, please?”

You sigh, shrugging and waving him on, trying to hide the little grin growing on your face as he mimes holding a mic, knowing you enjoyed how passionate he got no matter what he was singing, “Fine, but don’t expect me to sing the whole thing with you.” He nods, tapping his temple with a finger before crossing it over his heart as if to say, ‘I understand, promise.’ before starting into the first refrain. You sigh, no longer trying to hide your growing smile as you join him for the chorus of ‘Hold still and focus/Blink and you’ll miss it, your voices melding during the ‘Oh-oh~!’

By the time the instrumental break starts, you’re feeling better enough to shout, “Everybody fuckin’ dance!” Alex laughs at that, loving how you always bring up his iconic improv for this song, as well as the time he was a little too eager during ‘You’re in the Band’, teasingly calling out when you two jinxed each other by saying, ‘Said it before you.’ Before you know it, you’re being spun around in a hyperactive attempt at dancing, laughing freely as Alex crows out, “I told you so~!”


End file.
